<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ailicec's Birthday by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648353">Ailicec's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fox's Peter Pan &amp; The Pirates (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Repsaj attempts to find the perfect birthday gift for his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecilia/Jasper Hook</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ailicec's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Repsaj wandered from chamber to chamber as he frowned. What was going to be the perfect birthday gift for his wife? Repsaj recalled viewing a stray cat walking near a pyramid occasionally. His brother's warriors feeding it scraps sometimes. He continued to frown. Ailicec never liked cats. She always dreaded their fangs and claws.</p>
<p>Repsaj walked into a chamber and looked around. The memory of King Kooh's pet cobra sometimes slithering everywhere caused him to shudder. Another creature Ailicec wasn't fond of. As for his brother's other pet? The sphinx? It didn't cause the spouses any distress.</p>
<p>''My wife always liked jewelry,'' Repsaj muttered. He thought he viewed valuables near a corner. Repsaj smiled before he approached them. Although the area was dark, he remained certain. Repsaj glanced at the bag he carried and quickly placed the pile in it. He ran to his chamber and placed the bag behind his back.</p>
<p>Ailicec stood near her bed and smiled. ''A birthday present from the man I love,'' she said. She wrapped her arms around Repsaj and kissed him.</p>
<p>Repsaj gave the bag to Ailicec before she opened it. Their eyes widened at the same time.</p>
<p>Ailicec dropped the bag. Her eyes remained wide as the cobra slithered from the bag.</p>
<p>''Perhaps another birthday kiss?'' Repsaj asked. He watched while Ailicec trembled uncontrollably. ''I guess not.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>